<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наша служба и опасна, и трудна by jsMirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995092">Наша служба и опасна, и трудна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage'>jsMirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Radio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А он просто диджей на радио... </p><p>На самом деле они оба диджеи на радио. Стайлз ведет ночной эфир, а Дерек решил составить ему компанию.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наша служба и опасна, и трудна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Стайлз устало размял шею, пока шел рекламный блок. Он ненавидел ночные смены, но Питер был той еще скотиной, так что плевать хотел на пожелания собственных работников. А учитывая специфику вещания Стайлза — поздние эфиры для него не подходили из-за практически полного отсутствия отклика со стороны аудитории. Так что большую часть историй ему приходилось выдумывать на ходу. Вот и сегодня он воплощал в себе образ самого грустного радиоведущего, ведь ему написало от силы человек двадцать. Причем не все из ответов относились к теме обсуждения. Так один парень пожелал Стайлзу убиться об стену, а какая-то барышня призналась ему в своей неземной любви. А те сообщения, которые можно было отнести к сегодняшней тематике — служебные романы — хоть и подходили по смыслу, не всегда годились. Так что всякие «Чтобы эта сука сдохла под забором» или «Он уволил меня после того, как трахнул» были отбракованы.</p><p>Его размышления прервал тихий скрип двери. Стайлз перевел взгляд, удивляясь, что здесь остался кто-то еще, кроме него и сторожа Бобби на первом этаже.</p><p>— Дерек, — выдохнул он, прикусывая губу. Вот и основная причина сегодняшнего обсуждения явилась собственной персоной.</p><p>— Привет, — ответил тот.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь, — Стайлз посмотрел на часы, — в четыре утра?</p><p>— Подумал, что тебе скучно одному.</p><p>— Тут соскучишься, ага. Мне приходится самому придумывать эти идиотские истории со служебными романами, — проворчал он, просматривая скучные и никому не интересные сообщения слушателей.</p><p>— Я могу тебе помочь с этим.</p><p>Стайлз скептически уставился на Дерека. Он, конечно, был звездой их небольшого радио и вел только прайм-тайм, но вполне мог завести с кем-то роман. Тем более тут всем заправлял его дядюшка.</p><p>— У тебя был роман с коллегой? — уточнил Стайлз.</p><p>— Что-то вроде того, — развеселился Дерек, приближаясь к нему.</p><p>Стайлз напрягся, но ничего сказать не успел, так как предательский рекламный блок закончился.</p><p>— Вот мы и прослушали парочку классических хитов от Кэти Перри и Леди Гаги, дальше нашу компанию разбавят несколько именитых парней. Таких, как Джастин Тимберлейк и Майкл Джексон. Ну, а пока они готовятся, давайте почитаем ваши истории. — Он открыл сообщения и с ненавистью уставился на односложные и неинтересные ответы, полностью позабыв про Дерека. Когда тебя слышит весь город и тебе ужом приходится выкручиваться, то становится не до самого горячего мужика когда-либо встреченного им в жизни.</p><p>Но Дерек, будто возражая против наглого игнорирования его выдающейся персоны, опустил ладони на плечи Стайлза и принялся легонько их разминать. Черт бы его побрал! Стайлз окончательно сбился с мысли и, чтобы не молчать в эфире, начал бездумно читать вслух первое попавшееся письмо.</p><p>— «Я ухаживал за одной коллегой, но та делала вид, будто не понимает на что я намекаю. А потом оказалось, что она лесбиянка». Что ж приятель, не повезло тебе. Хотя у меня была похожая ситуация. Я познакомился в гей-клубе с милейшим парнем, но тот оказался натуралом. Так что это работает в обе стороны, но главное — не отчаивайся. Твой человек где-то ждет тебя. Именно так я и утешаю себя холодными одинокими ночами. Ну, давайте не будем о грустном и взбодримся вместе с обещанным Майклом Джексоном.</p><p>Он запустил воспроизведение песни и громко выдохнул.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он у Дерека. — Я мог сбиться и ляпнуть что-нибудь не то в эфир.</p><p>— Ты бы не сбился, Стайлз. В том, чтобы работать языком тебе нет равных.</p><p>— Это намек на новогодний корпоратив? — обиженно спросил Стайлз. Он так нажрался, что позабыв про стыд и совесть, ринулся прямо на Дерека. Точнее в его штаны, которые стянул в ближайшем темном углу, где и продемонстрировал лучшие навыки своего языка. С тех пор они не обсуждали тот случай. Ладно, с тех пор они в принципе мало общались, потому что кое-кто (не будем показывать на Стайлза) трусливая задница, не способная посмотреть проблемам в лицо.</p><p>— В том числе, — спокойно ответил Дерек, продолжая мягко массировать его плечи.</p><p>— Чувак, серьезно, стояк — не лучший напарник в прямом эфире. Так что лучше убери свои грабли.</p><p>— Ты так легко возбуждаешься?</p><p>— У меня не было секса с новогоднего корпоратива, то есть почти четыре месяца. Причем в тот раз кончил только ты.</p><p>Стайлз уныло посмотрел на хронометраж звучащей песни. Все казалось каким-то сюрреалистичным и ненастоящим. Ему никогда не удавалось поговорить с Дереком, как нормальному человеку. Язык прилипал куда-то к небу, а мозг отказывался адекватно работать. В общем, обычно с Дереком он вел себя, как полный придурок. Но сейчас что-то переключилось, как тумблер волшебной кнопки выхода в эфир. Возможно, все дело было в окружающей обстановке. В работе радиоведущего нет места комплексам и страхам. Нужна только инициативность, хорошо поставленная речь и смекалка. Потому стоило Стайлзу войти в студию, как он сбрасывал с себя все ненужное, оставляя только необходимые для эфира качества.</p><p>— Ты прав, нам стоит это исправить, — ответил ему Дерек.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я задолжал тебе оргазм, — пояснил тот, скользнув рукой по груди Стайлза прямо к его паху.</p><p>— О мой бог, — выдохнул тот. — Ты смерти моей хочешь?! Я же веду эфир! Программа должна идти, — Стайлз посмотрел на часы, — еще полтора часа! Дальше только музыка, так что я весь твой, а пока…</p><p>— Не вижу смысла останавливаться, — ответил ему Дерек, крепко сжимая член сквозь ткань джинсов.</p><p>Стайлз задохнулся и прикрыл глаза, набираясь решительности, чтобы отказать самому желанному человеку в его жизни. Он ведь сильный! Он мужик. Так что возьмет и прямо сейчас пошлет идиота Хейла куда подальше.</p><p>— Хорошо, — выдохнул Стайлз и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу своих джинсов.</p><p>Так. Хей! Он же собирался послать Дерека куда подальше! Но, увы и ах, здравый смысл неожиданно решил отправиться в Вегас (или еще куда-нибудь), так что бедолаге Стайлзу приходилось разбираться с последствиями своих решений в прямом эфире и с рукой Дерека в своих штанах.</p><p>— Я, — выдохнул с каким-то слишком томным придыханием Стайлз, — вернулся к вам, дорогие слушатели. Вот вам более пикантная история на ночь глядя, — он закрыл глаза и начал рассказывать про собственный опыт с Дереком. — Я безумно влюбился в своего коллегу, самого горячего мужика, которого только может нарисовать ваше воображение, — Стайлз тяжело выдохнул. Он понимал, что его несет куда-то не туда, что услышав это признание Дерек может слинять (тем более, что он вытащил руку у него из трусов), но когда Стайлз вообще прислушивался к голосу разума. — И на одном из корпоративов так напился, что отсосал ему. Что ж, не самый плохой способ выразить свою симпатию, как думаете? Главное, чтобы этот парень верно истолковал ваше поведение. Делитесь собственным опытом, дорогие слушатели. Я буду с нетерпением ждать ваших писем. А пока послушаем несколько задорных групп, которые помогут вам унять сонливость. Впереди нас ждут Элис Купер, Расмус, Никельбек и Данхейм.</p><p>Он поставил запланированные мелодии и крутанулся на кресле, разворачиваясь к Дереку лицом.</p><p>— Ты не позволишь мне спокойно провести эфир, да?</p><p>— Даже если бы я захотел остановиться, разве ты позволишь так легко отступить самому горячему мужику, которого только может нарисовать твое воображение?</p><p>Стайлз фыркнул, после чего спросил:</p><p>— Хорошо, тогда что дальше?</p><p>— Приподнимись, — скомандовал Дерек.</p><p>Тот послушно оторвал задницу от стула, наблюдая за тем, как дальше будут разворачиваться события. Дерек ловко стянул с него джинсы, опустив их до колена, после чего велел:</p><p>— Забирайся на стул коленями.</p><p>Стайлз прикусил губу, всерьез обдумывая это предложение. Вести эфир с такими забавами окажется очень сложно, но это шанс! А если он его упустит, то черт его знает, предоставится ли еще когда-нибудь такая возможность.</p><p>— Хорошо, но если Питер меня уволит, я оторву тебе руки.</p><p>— Договорились, — ухмыльнулся Дерек.</p><p>Стайлз вскарабкался коленями на сидение и уперся грудью в спинку, глядя на пульт, с которого управлял эфиром. В таком положении поток воздуха толком не проходил в легкие, и диафрагма пережималась. Его голос будет отвратительно звучать, при условии, что он вообще сможет говорить. Но адреналин гнал кровь, распаляя желание. Пусть даже Питер его уволит, но этот момент с Дереком того стоил.</p><p>— Что делаешь? — спросил он, оборачиваясь насколько ему позволяла поза и рассматривая, как объект его воздыхания выдавливает смазку на пальцы. — Откуда она у тебя?</p><p>— Я подготовился, когда шел сюда, — усмехнулся Дерек.</p><p>— Оу… Окей.</p><p>Стайлз беспомощно вцепился в кресло, ожидая, когда произойдет то, о чем он давно мечтал, но на что не надеялся.</p><p>— Кстати, могу подкинуть тебе одну историю для эфира, — сказал Дерек, лаская его задницу. — Был один парень, довольно популярный и ветреный, потому что на него вешались все, кто только мог.</p><p>— О, я заметил, — заверил Стайлз, понимая, что тот рассказывает о себе.</p><p>— Не перебивай. Тебе же нужна история?</p><p>— Я весь внимание.</p><p>— Так вот, однажды новичок, который всего несколько месяцев как пришел работать туда же, где трудился и наш парень, застал его врасплох и сделал ему очень крутой минет.</p><p>— Спасибо, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Стайлз.</p><p>— И парень решил, что хочет провести с новичком еще как-минимум один вечер, — пока Дерек говорил, его пальцы ловко орудовали, растягивая и поддразнивая, выбивая глухие вздохи. — Но случилось так, что парень попал в полный игнор. Новичок делал вид, будто того не существует. И такое поведение вызвало странные эмоции.</p><p>— Какой… кошмар, — с придыханием и заминкой ответил Стайлз.</p><p>— Тогда парень попросил своего дядю перевести новичка в самую неудобную смену, чтобы больше не сталкиваться с ним на работе.</p><p>— Да этот парень самый настоящий мудак! — воскликнул Стайлз, которого начало потряхивать от странной смеси праведного гнева и нереального удовольствия.</p><p>— Но просьба сыграла на руку новичку, потому что засыпая каждый вечер, парень слушал его голос, его глупые рассказы, нелепые шутки. И, кажется, парень заинтересовался.</p><p>— Ого! — выдохнул Стайлз. — Вот уж не ожидал такой удивительной истории. И хотя я по-прежнему считаю парня мудаком, у него есть все шансы заслужить прощение.</p><p>— Тебе пора возвращаться в эфир, — ухмыльнулся Дерек, касаясь свободной рукой члена Стайлза.</p><p>Тот с сожалением посмотрел на таймер, понимая, что последняя песня подходит к концу.</p><p>— Блядь, — простонал он прежде чем включить микрофон. — А… вот и я… — сбивчиво и сладострастно проговорил он. — Сейчас расскажу очередную занятную историю от одного из слушателей, надеюсь вы ее оцените по достоинству.</p><p>Стайлз замолчал, шумно дыша и пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу от обилия ощущений. Его мозги превратились в голубой баблгам, мечтающий только о Дереке. Сначала о его члене в заднице, а потом и о домике с белым заборчиком.</p><p>— Парень был настоящим мудаком и бабником! Спал со всеми подряд, а потом трахнул своего коллегу, — Питер определенно убьет Стайлза. Причем неизвестно, какая причина окажется на первом месте: заминки и молчание, сладострастные стоны или отвратительные словечки, которые запрещено использовать во время вещания. — Этот коллега после секса начал игнорировать его, чем привлек внимание. Теперь парень считает, что увлечен недоступным парнем. Как думаете, это любовь или всего лишь эго? Делитесь своими историями. Я буду ждать. А пока вот небольшой рекламный блок и несколько отличных песен, не переключайтесь, я скоро к вам вернусь.</p><p>Стайлз быстро отрубил эфир, проверил все ли корректно запустилось, после чего сказал:</p><p>— Блядь, я из-за тебя запустил рекламу вне очереди.</p><p>— Какая трагедия.</p><p>— Трагедия случится прямо сейчас, если ты не вставишь мне, наконец! Я сойду с ума и стану еще большим идиотом, чем есть. Меня поместят в психушку, будут кормить с ложечки и следить, чтобы я не пытался выковырять себе мозги через нос, а мой отец останется безутешным. И всему виной будешь ты! И только ты.</p><p>Дерек рассмеялся и покачал головой.</p><p>— Большего бреда ради секса для меня еще никто не сочинял.</p><p>Стайлз собирался пообещать целую бредовую поэму, но Дерек выполнил его просьбу, и все мысли мигом позабылись.</p><p>— О, да, — только и выдохнул он.</p><p>Подвижный стульчик на колесиках начал раскачиваться туда-сюда, стукаясь о пульт в такт движениям Дерека. Стайлз схватился руками за стол, на котором размещалась аппаратура, чтобы уменьшить ущерб от столкновений и найти точку опоры.</p><p>Дерек рычал и держал его за бока, резко и быстро двигаясь внутри, доставляя неземное блаженство на грани с обмороком. Стайлзу казалось будто он спит и видит сон, в котором все его мечты исполняются. Он на любимой работе, парень его мечты трахает его и вроде как признался в собственной симпатии. Что ни говори — слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. И слишком приятно, чтобы вообще говорить.</p><p>Стайлз нашарил плейлист и забил его песнями на час вперед, чтобы насладиться Дереком и его членом без каких-либо помех. А если кто-то и будет ждать его возвращения в эфир, то пусть запасется терпением.</p><p>В конце концов, Питер все равно его уволит, так что одним поводом больше, одним меньше, какая разница.</p><p>***</p><p>Признание Дерека оказалось самым настоящим, и они начали полноценно встречаться. А Питер не просто оставил Стайлза, но еще и повысил его, потому что рейтинги здорово поползли вверх, когда тот хриплым возбужденным тоном зачитывал странные сообщения о том кто, кого и где трахал (похоже его возвращение в эфир после секса окончательно сорвало планку, и истории Стайлза стали совсем уж откровенными). На основе этого ему построили целую программу об отношениях и сексе, которая начала пользоваться бешеной популярностью. И все это не было сном, а самой настоящей реальностью. Так что мечты иногда исполняются.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>